The Flame That Lit The Forest
by roxas2481
Summary: A goal which seems fruitless, just might come to be. MAJOR OCS


"Bon voyage, fuck faces. I'm off to become king." Nova exclaimed with a grin on his face as he was the leaving his home island. Today was the day that he turned 17 and finally set sail to become king of the pirates, the man who had the most freedom on the seas. "With that kind of attitude, he'll never survive these seas." Said the Mayor, he never wanted to see Nova become a pirate, he was a good kid but because of what happened when he was young, this was the only way to find answers. "Don't say that Mayor. Sure that attitude isn't well appreciated on the seas, with his charisma and way of smooth talking his way past things he'll do just fine." Said Roshima, Nova's caretaker and trainer for the last five years. He's been teaching Nova all about the grand line and what to expect from it. "Besides it was his dream to become a pirate." Roshima finished. "Ha, his dream. More like his Destiny."

After saying goodbyes and filling his tiny but sufficient boat with a weeks worth of food he was finally ready to leave. It pained him to say goodbye to the loving townspeople, but he had to do this, he just had to. Who knows what could happen on his voyage, maybe he'll find a different reason for this vendetta.

After sailing for 5 hours he finally spotted land, not that far from his island. "About god damn time! I finally reached my first island!" He said expressing excitement in his voice. I wonder if there'll be any one qualified here, Nova thought to himself. As he got out of his boat he surveyed his surroundings, a nice clean forest, stretching his arms and legs from the travel. But the smell though, smelt like smoke and it was heavy smoke too. "Better check it out." Nova said running off to where the smoke was coming from.

When Nova found the source of the smoke, he was flabbergasted. It was whole town burnt to nothing but a crisp. This was terrible, Nova thought. "Woo-hoo! I'm like a kid in a candy shop!" Someone said going through the priceless remains of someone's home. "Excuse me, what the HELL do YOU think YOUR DOING!" Nova yelled at the stranger picking up valuable items from the homes. "Me, me your asking me that?" Replied the stranger with wry grin on his face. "No I'm asking Gold Roger, YES YOU WHO ELSE." Nova was getting very pissed at the thief now. " We'll since you want to know so bad I'll tell you. My name is Scorcher and I'm a thief mostly using the tactic of burning houses down and stealing the precious items inside. Don't worry I make sure everyone is safely evacuated before so." Scorcher said trying to reassure me. What a strange person he was. I mean his actions aren't that surprising but it's the way he dresses that raises a question or two. With bleach blonde hair, his jacket consisting the spectrum of flames and his pants old and torn. If he was a thief wouldn't he be more discreet and at least dress better.

I mean, I'm no prize myself. Layered with a black and white jacket, having black hair, and on top of my head was a white top hat. But still he is more bizarre than I. But something about him sparked interest. He seemed like a broken soul, trying to fix himself with his own greed.

"Why are you stealing from these people, what have they done to you?" Nova asked the thief. "Well nothing particular, but the real question is why are you here?" Scorcher asked Nova actually wanting to know the answer. "Me? I'm here to recruit people in my quest to become king of the pirates!" He exclaimed aloud. He always got excited when talking about becoming king of the pirates. Scorchers face was un describable. He had never heard of someone from the East Blue, the weakest of the four seas, wanting to become the king of pirates. "So what do you plan to do after you stop me?" The thief asked. "Well after I beat you, I'll make you join my crew." Nova said. "First of all what makes you think you can defeat me? I have the powers of the ignite ignite fruit, that's why I was able to burn these houses down so easily. And second off you have no skill against me, I bet you don't even have a devil fruit." Scorcher finished. "Well that's where your wrong Scorcher. I do have a devil fruit. It's called the fear fear fruit, and it'll show you your worst fear." He said. "Fine then if your so high and mighty then come at me bro." Scorcher said, starting the first fight of our beloved rookie.


End file.
